blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Community and Guidelines
Current Projects Ranks * Rank A (this means the page/article is complete and no longer requires updates.) * Rank B (this means the page/article is almost complete and we are missing a few things) * Rank C (this means wea are missing a good portion of infomation or images from the event) * Rank D / Stub (This page/article needs all the help it can get!) * Rank ongoing (Due to the nature of the game, there are some pages which can continously be updated as more infomation is being released on the topic as the game continues developing. PolicyThis is a direct copy from the Wizardess Wiki "Projects and Guidelines." Names have been altered to suit the app Blood In Roses # Always follow Neutral Point of View (NPOV): Be neutral when writing, avoid stating facts as opinion, etc. If it is a character opinion explain that, for example: #* Good version: Mina mentioned that he was “looking funny;” Rupert told that Alfred was bad at writing; etc. #* Bad version: He was looking funny; Alfred sucks at writing. (Without reference looks like a personal opinion. For personal opinion use solely the comment box.) # Keep Verifiability: Add references so people using the encyclopedia can check that the information comes from a reliable source. Example: #* Inside text body: "In X character's route/event;" #* Inside the Reflist. Use the template or add the code: Blood In Roses. X Event. Retrieved on month day, year. If needed help feel free to contact any active admin. # Assume Good Faith. Try to consider that the person on the other end is trying to positively contribute to this wikia articles. # Do not revert good faith edits unless: #* it does not follow Wikia's Policy and Guidelines #* with solid proof of the mistake #* very obvious vandalism like "LOLTHIS-SUXLOL," "2 + 2 = 45" etc # Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Be Civil. Keep it polite. Layouts: For Collection events: * Announcement * Summary * Jewel Collection * Early Bird * Higher Ranking * Story(ies) * Trivia * Gallery * References Other Events * Announcement(s) * Note * Summary ** Intro ** Story(ies) * Trivia * Gallery * Reference For Character Pages * Appearance (optional) * Story ** Background ** Season (Witch (Season 1) Hunter (Season 2) * Personality (optional) * Abilities/Skills (eg. Magic, Sword fighting, Craftsman etc.) * Gallery * In Events * Trivia * Reference Species * Appearance * History * Abilities/Skills * Gallery * In Events * Trivia * Reference Please add any events that are available ONLY as collectible stories in the album in the "In Events" section, as the characters appear in many of the event stories. About Us This wiki was founded by Aura606 as an updated version of Blood In Roses Wiki, with the intention of focusing on one app (Blood In Roses+) instead of the several apps which were on the original Blood In Roses wiki. Unfortunately, there are still many errors on these pages, and updates to come, as Aura606 has been trying for the most part to update on her own, however was later joined by Arwena Demonia on the quest to documment this game. Our purpose is to archive all information we can regarding the game, and consistent with encyclopedic rules. All images and texts in this Wikia are used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US copyright law. (Layout and text from this page)"Projects and Guidelines Wizardess Heart Wiki" - retrieved 14/09/2019 Note from Aura606: I have no idea how to edit or use this wiki properlly so I've been HEAVILY relying on the Wizardess Wiki for how to create layouts. Some of the references and text on this page are directly copied from the Wizardess Heart Wiki page.